Top coats, particularly those on automotive outer body, are required to be improved almost constantly in finished appearance and coating film performance characteristics. Furthermore, the advent of low-temperature curable coating films is eagerly awaited for reducing energy costs and for insuring that an automotive outer body consisting of steel and plastic materials can be integrally coated with one and the same coating composition.